This invention relates to a keyless motor vehicle starting system with an anti-theft feature, more specifically, to a motor vehicle starting which uses software-programmed intergrated-circuit (IC) chips and radio frequency (RF) circuits to replace a conventional ignition lock and ignition key of a motor vehicle by using a circuit structure which is consistent with the existing industrial standards and avoids changing significatly the existing vehicle circuits and allows simple "plug-in" when the invented system is installed on an existing motor vehicle, and accordingly to the manner of operation of a vehicle with the invented system installed.